Lost, but Never Forgotten
by Blood.Red.Moon13
Summary: Cynder Lockheart doesn't remember her life before the age of 13. She believed that she was part of the Lockheart family. But when she get's a delivery request to go to the Element countries, doubt clouds her mind as the world she knew falls apart.


**A/N: Okay...this is my first story to be uploaded on To so reviews are appreciated(positive or negative. One must learn from ones mistakes to actually grow, right.) Anyways, this is a Final Fantasy 7 cross over with Naruto. So, I hope you enjoy it. Oh almost forgot the disclaimers. I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy 7 nor am I associated with the creators. **

**"blah"= talking**

**_"Blah"= thinking_**

**_"Blah"= talking in flashback or memories._**

**_Blah_= flashback or memories**

_**Prologue **_

One delivery done, another call comes in. This would be the daily routine for Cloud Strife and Cynder Lockheart. Normally, Cynder would consider a job ,like the one she was doing, dull, uneventful and too normal. However, when all things are considered, she thought she and everyone she knew deserved a dull and normal life. From being a nobody with no name no past, to a 1st class SOLDIER, to becoming an Ex-SOLDIER and fighting the very company that hired you to protect it, to being a delivery girl and getting Geostigma, then fighting to save the ones you care about just when you feel like you're about to break. Normality is appreciated.

For the moment, Cynder was keeping an eye on the store, Denzel and Marlene while Cloud and Tifa went on their honeymoon, with the help of Barret of course. Cynder smiled at the memory for her friends finally admitting how they felt for one another. Everyone was finally starting to settle down.

Vincent got his 1st cell phone and calls in regularly to keep tabs on them and vies-versa. Yuffie, Cat Sith and Cid had opened up an airship ferry from Rocket Town to the continent of the 5 great Nation, where ever that was? That was Cynder's first reaction to the name of the continent and yet it sounded familiar. Red XIII had found a home in the Cosmo Canyon. Reno and Rude hadn't been heard from in a while. Cynder believed that they were too embarrassed to tell them that they still worked for Rufus Shinra.

As for Cynder, well... everyone was actually worried about. It was one of the reasons why Barret decided to come and stay with her and the kids, other than Marlene. When Tifa and Cloud were leaving, they called Barret asking if he could stay with Cynder for the duration of their honeymoon. Tifa explained that she would wake up in the middle of the night, hearing Cynder panting from having a nightmare. But when she would ask Cynder about, she said she couldn't remember what the dream was about.

It's now been one week since the newlyweds were on their honeymoon. Business was fairly slow at the Strife & Lockheart Delivery Service. The navy blue eyes with mako green rimmed of the Ex-SOLDIER were fixed on the book under her nose, waiting patiently for someone to walk through those doors or call for a reques, came in. Something, anything to keep her busy.

Cynder had started to become restless. Sure, she liked reading but after a week of doing the same thing... Even reading came become a boring hobby. The sound of turning pages could be heard through out the store. Nothing could have disturbed the silence of that store. Nothing.

Something started to ring. Looking up from her book and at the door, Cynder expected to see Barret answering his phone with Marlene and Denzel sitting on his shoulders, laughing about their day at school.

She frowned, no one was there. Cynder shrugged, returning to her book. However, the ringing continued. Realising where the ringing was coming from, the Ex-SOLDIER jumped on to the phone, as she answered. "Strife & Lockheart Delivery Service. You request, we deliver. How may I help you?" the young woman asked, hoping with all her might that it was a client and not a friend checking in on her again. "Hi, I have a couple of items that are waiting for me in Rocket Town. However, I don't have the time to go get them myself. Could you deliver them to me in exactly a week from now?" asked the client on the phone. The client sound like a man, probably in his 30s. "Where would I be delivery the package to?" the young woman asked. "Konohagure, the Hidden Leaf Village in the Land of Fire." replied the client.

Cynder grabbed a note pad, writing the information down. "To whom am I delivering this package to?" she asked professionally.

There was pause, like he wasn't sure under whose name to put the delivery under. " I'm not sure if I'll be in the village when you arrive. So I'll give you my name and a couple of people you can trust the package to." the man replied, nonchalant.

Cynder glared at the phone. _"Great. I'm going to be spending my time running around a village that I've never been to! Is someone trying to get me killed?!" _she thought to herself. "I hope this doesn't cause you any trouble." asked the man, unsure of his request. "It's no trouble. So what are the names I should keep in mind?" the delivery girl asked, internally annoyed. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. If I'm not there then you can give it to: Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki or Sasuke Uchiha at training ground number 7 or the KIA memorial grounds."

As she took the names for the possible receivers, she couldn't help but feel sad about hearing those names. They sounded so familiar to her. It felt like she had found herself again... Like the time, she was separated from Cloud and Zack during Crisis Core. Cynder had felt so alone, she didn't know what she should do... Now she gets a request to deliver to an place she never been to before, Konohagure. And yet she felt a longing to go to this village hidden in the Leaves.

As she wrote down the last of the information, Barret had walked in with Marlene and Denzel. "Okay, thank you. See you in a week from now." Cynder said as she hung up. The Ex-SOLDIER walked away from the counter and started to run. As she approached the stairs to get her things, Barret stood in her way. She looked up to see the giant man, looking at her with a suspicious expression.

"Barret, can you move? I have a delivery to make." Cynder said, looking at Barret with a small hint of defiance. Anyone who knew Cynder Lockheart knew that when she had decided on doing something it took a lot to make her change her mind. This was one of the qualities that made her a SOLDIER.

Barret sighed as he stepped out o f her way. _"At least she'll have something to keep her busy... Cynder, be careful out there. We can't afford to lose someone else."_ Barret thought to himself, as his gut turned with the feeling that he was losing another person her cared about, _"It'll break Marlene and Cloud if you don't come back..."_

Cynder was putting a few things into her bag when she saw the picture of everyone from a year ago. She paused, turning her attention to the framed picture sitting on her desk. Picking it up, remembering the day they took the photo. Even though the young dark haired woman was smiling at the memory, she couldn't help but feel like there was something missing...

_Standing in a forest was a couple of young kids._

_No more than 12 years old, waiting to get their picture taken._

_Their sensei was holding back one of the two boys from killing the other._

"_Damn you .....! I'll show you whose the better Ninja!"_

_Yelled the Blond boy to a Raven haired boy._

"_Whatever Loser" replied the Raven boy, as he looked away._

_A dark haired girl rolled her eyes at the blond boy who was about to pounce on the Raven boy. _

"_N....! Leave .....-kun alone!" yelled a girl but with Pink hair._

_"Don't bother, S... It's not like N... can do anything." stated the girl with dark hair, annoyed._

"_Now, now. Lets all calm down and take Team 7's picture."_

_Said an older man with gravity defying silver hair. _

_The girl with dark hair sighed as she flashed her stunning golden yellow eyes at the camera._

The dark hair locks of the Ex-SOLDIER fell into her face as she held her head from the sudden flashback of memories that didn't belong to her, or did they? The delivery girl was confused. She couldn't place the memory but it somehow felt ....familiar and home like.... _"Team 7? ... Who were those people? ...." _she thought to herself as the images faded away along with the headache.

The Ex-SOLDIER finished packing. As she turned her light off and started to close the door, she looked back to her desk with all the pictures of her precious memories. It had become a tradition, but somehow, there seemed to be a picture missing....

The door closed. Leaving the room in complete darkness, along with every forgotten memory....


End file.
